Usuário:GabsOliveira98
|capítulo = }} |sign = Libra |height = 172 cm |blood = AB |eyes = Âmbar |hair = Preto |family = Asta (irmão adotivo) Recca (irmã adotiva) Nash (irmão adotivo) Aruru (irmã adotiva) Hollo (irmão adotivo) |occupation = Cavaleiro Mágico do Reino Clover |squad = Alvorecer Dourado Cavaleiros Reais |rank = Cavaleiro Mágico Intermediário - Classe 5 |country = Reino Clover |manga = Capítulo 1 |anime = Episódio 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA |jva = Nobunaga Shimazaki; Sōma Saitō, Mikako Komatsu (OVA) |eva = Micah Solusod |pt = Leonardo Santhos Luiz Felipe Mello (jovem) }} é um órfão que ficou sob os cuidados de uma igreja na aldeia de Hage. Ele possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas e é um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado do Reino de Clover e do esquadrão dos Cavaleiros Reais. Ele é um Cavaleiro Mágico Intermediário de 5ª Classe e o melhor novato. Aparência Yuno é um jovem de altura média com um corpo magro, olhos âmbar e cabelos pretos bagunçados. Sua roupa principal consiste em uma camisa preta com uma gola alta e mangas compridas. As mangas têm couro marrom que cobrem os pulsos e os braços. Ele usa calças castanhas claras que são cortadas abaixo dos joelhos e, ao redor da cintura, um par de cintos castanhos que se cruzam. Além disso, ele usa um par de meias de cor escura e um par de botas. Ele carrega seu grimório em uma bolsa amarrada no lado direito de sua cintura. Ele também possui um colar feito de uma corrente dourada e uma pedra azul, que tem uma cruz dourada e estrelas de quatro pontas em cada esquina. Depois de se tornar um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado, Yuno começa a usar sua túnica de esquadrão de assinatura, que cobre seu tronco e é de cor dourada. O tecido possui um design intrincado com uma paleta de cores semelhante ao manto. Também tem uma pele de cor azul ao redor da borda do capuz e um par de cordas azuis vindo do ombro esquerdo e conectado ao botão dourado no ombro direito. O botão mantém o manto corretamente no lugar. A insígnia do esquadrão é posicionada no lado esquerdo. Enquanto possuído pelo elfo que é filho Licht e Tetia, uma tatuagem vermelha aparece na bochecha esquerda de Yuno e suas orelhas se tornam pontudas. Galeria Young Yuno.png|Yuno aos seis anos de idade Infant Yuno.png|Yuno como um bebê Yuno as Royal Knight.png|Yuno como um Cavaleiro Real Elf Yuno.png|Yuno possuído por um elfo Yuno - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Yuno tem uma atitude calma e sem emoção e fala apenas quando ele realmente precisa transmitir seus pensamentos. Sua maneira de falar muitas vezes faz com que as pessoas interpretem mal o que ele quer dizer. Apesar de sua natureza isolada, Yuno tem uma forte ambição de ser o Mago Imperador, que ele desenvolveu enquanto crescia com Asta. Além disso, Yuno tem uma sensação de rivalidade com ele tão forte que vai a qualquer extensão para parar alguém que tente colocar Asta em perigo. Como ele passou a maior parte de sua vida de infância com Asta, Yuno possui traços semelhantes como ele faz. Um deles é a sua tenacidade e vontade de nunca desistir,se tornando um mal-perdedor que não sabe admitir a derrota, o que ele aprendeu ao treinar junto com Asta em seus primeiros dias. Em contraste com sua personalidade atual, Yuno costumava ser mais um chorão que não conseguia se defender. Ele começou a mudar depois que Asta o salvou enquanto mostrava seu sonho e determinação. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Vento': Yuno usa esse atributo mágico para gerar e manipular o vento. Ele é proficiente com essa magia mesmo antes de receber seu grimório. Ele geralmente usa essa magia sob a forma de redemoinhos que podem acabar com seus oponentes em um único golpe. Ele também pode usar os redemoinhos para levantar e se mover no ar. Torre tornado.png|Torre Tornado|link=Torre Tornado Crescent Kamaitachi.png|Corte da Lua Crescente|link=Corte da Lua Crescente Tornado Fang.png|Presa do Tornado|link=Presa do Tornado Gale White Bow.png|Golpe do Sopro Branco|link=Golpe do Sopro Brancol Wind trident.png|Feitiço de tridente sem nome *'Magia de Criação': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para manifestar as entidades que ele deseja. Ele usa essa magia com sua mágica de vento para criar uma entidade baseada em vento. Falcão branco veloz.png|Falcão Branco Veloz|link=Falcão Branco Veloz Yuno Wind Blades Shower.png|Chuveiro de Lâminas de Vento|link=Chuveiro de Lâminas de Vento Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|Arca do Vento Celestial|link=Arca do Vento Celestial Passaro de vento sem nome.png|Pássaro de vento sem nome|link=Pássaro de vento sem nome Lança de vento sem nome.png|Lança de vento sem nome *'Magia Espiritual': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para convocar um espírito que pode ajudá-lo na batalha. Ele usa essa magia para convocar Sylph, o espírito do vento. Breath of Sylph.png|Sopro do Silfo|link=Sylph's Breath Spirit Dive.png|Mergulho Espiritual|link=Mergulho Espiritual Spirit Storm and Vouivre Shout.png|Tempestade Espiritual|link=Tempestade Espiritual Danca silenciosa do espirito.png|Dança Silenciosa do Espírito|link=Dança Silenciosa do Espírito Spirit of Zephyr.png|Espírito de Zéfiro|link=Espírito de Zéfiro *'Magia de Reforço': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para aumentar suas habilidades físicas. Mana Skin Yuno.png|Pele de Mana|link=Pele de Mana Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Yuno possui uma tremenda quantidade de poder mágico, já que um único anti-pássaro voa ao seu redor durante o exame de entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Ele também permite que ele lance dois feitiços diferentes simultaneamente com facilidade. Ele luta facilmente a par com dois dos Oito Generais Brilhantes do Reino Diamond e derrota um deles. Seu poder mágico aumenta muito depois de ser possuído por um elfo. *'Mana Sensorial Aprimorada': Yuno possui a capacidade de sentir a mana do seu entorno. Além disso, ele pode ver o fluxo de mana na forma de um bando de seres alados. *'Zona de Mana': Yuno pode controlar toda a mana na área que o rodeia para aumentar o poder e o alcance de seus feitiços. *'Absorção do Espírito': Combinando sua capacidade de controlar mana com seu treinamento de Pele de Mana, Yuno se funde com Sylph e uma grande quantidade de mana, aumentando seu poder mágico e se transformando parcialmente. Seu braço esquerdo escurece, um círculo de cruzamentos conectados aparece em torno de seu pulso, uma asa aparece do lado esquerdo de suas costas, e uma meia-coroa de cruzamentos conectados aparece no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. O aumento de poder permite que ele lute com um capitão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. *'Vontade Indomável': Depois de ser possuído por um elfo e ouvir a determinação de Asta em se tornar o Mago Imperador, a forte vontade de Yuno permite que ele mantenha sua alma intacta. Equipamento *'Grimório': Yuno possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas, que ele recebe na cerimônia de aceitação depois que ele tem 15 anos de idade. O grimório é semelhante ao grimório que recebeu o primeiro Mago Imperador. Seu grimório tem uma capa dourada, as insígnias douradas de trevo de quatro folhas no centro da capa e os ornamentos intrincados ao redor das fronteiras. Yuno Grimoire.png|Grimório de Yuno Lutas * Klaus Lunettes e Yuno vs. Mars: Interrompido * Yuno vs. Catherine: Vencedor * Yuno vs. Ragus: Vencedor * Equipe O vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Equipe I vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Asta e Yuno vs. Dois Elfos: Vitória * Asta e Yuno vs. Licht: Derrota * Asta e Yuno vs. Elfo: Vitória Eventos *Cerimônia de Aceitação do Grimório *Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos *Reunião dos Irmãos de Sangue *Tesouros Escondidos: a Espada e o Vento *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Invasão de Kiten *Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas *O Campo de Treinamento nas Fontes Termais *Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais *Atacando a Base do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite Relacionamentos Asta Asta é o irmão adotivo, melhor amigo e rival de Yuno. Eles cresceram juntos na Vila de Hage. Ambos estão apontando para o título de Mago Imperador, e estão competindo para obter o título em primeiro lugar. Yuno e Asta têm um respeito mútuo e reconhecimento um pelo outro, e geralmente podem ser vistos juntos durante suas reuniões infrequentes. É a rivalidade deles que age como motivação para melhorar a si mesmos. Apesar de sua competição de longo prazo e as diferenças em suas personalidades e habilidades, eles não antagonizam um ao outro. Enquanto Yuno age principalmente frio e distante para seus companheiros dentro do Alvorecer Dourado, ele revela um lado mais despreocupado em relação a Asta. Apesar dos seus extraordinários talentos e dons inatos, Yuno nunca subestima Asta e reconhece o seu potencial e poder, mesmo quando o próprio Asta não o faz e, por vezes, faz com que Asta fique bem na frente dos outros. Atuando como uma figura de irmão mais velho, Yuno perde sua atitude indiferente sempre que Asta prova sua força, mostrando o que pode ser visto como genuíno calor e orgulho. Os dois estão confortáveis lutando lado a lado e se tornam uma força poderosa em combate quando trabalham juntos. Enquanto ele confia na força de Asta ele também é protetor com ele, como se sentir responsável e desamparado quando Asta é ferido durante sua luta com Mars na masmorra. De muitas maneiras Asta e sua rivalidade com Yuno é uma fonte de força que Yuno confia e se aproveita para melhorar. William Vangeance Sylph Um dos quatro principais espíritos elementais, que escolheu Yuno durante a batalha na masmorra. Ela gosta de Yuno e tem uma atitude possessiva. No entanto, Yuno age longe de seu comportamento tagarela e geralmente se recusa a responder aos seus comentários, fingindo que ela não existe sempre que ela fica frustrada com ele. Enquanto em batalha, Yuno escolhe apenas falar com Sylph através de instruções ou respostas simples. Charmy Pappitson Um membro dos Touros Negros que desenvolveu uma paixão por Yuno desde que ele salvou sua refeição de cair da cozinha na Capital Real, e ela o chamou de 'Príncipe Salvador de Rango'. Embora não se saiba se Yuno está ciente de sua afeição, ele a respeita como um membro dos Touros Negros, lembrando-se de pedir desculpas por cair em cima dela depois de sua luta com Catherine durante sua próxima reunião. Esse gesto aprofundaria ainda mais seus sentimentos por ele. Klaus Lunettes Um membro sênior do Alvorecer Dourado que orienta Yuno desde que ele se juntou ao esquadrão. Yuno frequentemente desconsidera as tentativas de Klaus de orientar e instruir em favor de suas próprias soluções para as situações, algo que causa o luto de Klaus em uma base regular. Langris Vaude Langris é o vice-capitão do Alvorecer Dourado e é, portanto, superior a Yuno. Os dois têm uma característica comum de serem abençoados com magias poderosas e serem relacionados a alguém muito menos capaz do que eles. No entanto, enquanto Yuno respeita Asta, Langris menospreza seu irmão mais velho Finral Roulacase, um membro dos Touros Negros. Sua educação afluente também faz com que Langris tenha uma baixa opinião sobre os plebeus, o que se aplica a Yuno, e encontra a declaração aberta dele e de Asta para se tornar o Mago Imperador embaraçoso de ouvir. Por causa disso, Yuno e Langris agem antagônicos um ao outro, com Yuno prometendo se tornar o próximo capitão do Alvorecer Dourado para irritar Langris, e Langris tentando exercer sua superioridade sobre Yuno. Citações Notáveis * "Não estou parando. Eu não estou me movendo. Eu não estou desistindo!!!!" 「やめない どかない 諦めない!!!! "Yamenai Dokanai Akiramenai!!!!"」 Trivia *O design do grimório de Yuno é o plano de fundo da capa do volume 1. *A coisa favorita de Yuno é o céu. *Rankings da Brigada de Perguntas: **Yuno é o décimo personagem mais musculoso. **Yuno é o homem mais bonito. **Yuno é o segundo mais amado pelos animais. *Yuno ficou em quarto lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade, e terceiro na segunda. **Nas pesquisas de popularidade do VIZ, Yuno ficou em quarto lugar no primeiro e no segundo. *Diferente do mangá, Yuno aparece em Kiten com uma capa azul escuro, enquanto no mangá ele só aparece de capa no Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas.. Referências Navegação es:Yuno id:Yuno ru:Юно en:Yuno fr:Yuno pl:Yuno